


A Moment of Silence for Dave Strider's Ninjosity

by chocolatedisco



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatedisco/pseuds/chocolatedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is the victim of an unfortunate bicycle incident. He may never ninja again. Will he still be able to find meaning in life, or will he succumb to despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Silence for Dave Strider's Ninjosity

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing written for the prompt "Dave, John, unfortunate bicycle incident". I'm only posting this because I have been threatened: "PUT THAT FIC ON AO3 RIGHT NOW OR ELSE". Please, just don't hurt my family. :`(

Exactly how high someone even had to be just to do something like texting while going at high speed on their bike, Dave didn’t know. Probably pretty high though, he decided as he lay on the ground, allowing John to fuss over him. “What if your leg’s broken and it doesn’t heal right, Dave? You won’t be able to be a totally sweet ninja anymore!”

“Don’t even say it, Egbert, hurts too much to think about. Just the thought of the annual ninja convention, tear stains on every mask, my Ninja Artists’ Alley booth left empty out of respect, a moment of silence for Dave Strider’s ninjosity before every panel… I can’t bear it, John. Hold me.”

“Not to interrupt a tender moment in the midst of such overwhelming despair, but our new friend won’t be texting and riding for a while,” Rose said as she and Jade walked up to them. The unharmed three had shared a single glance when the rider panicked and tried to get away, and Rose and Jade had taken off to catch him without so much as a word.

“What’d you do, hex him?” Dave asked.

“I watched in amusement as Jade grabbed his cell phone, threw it on the ground, and stomped it into oblivion, screaming his various shortcomings at him in brilliantly colourful language all the while. I nearly began to search for a jewelry shop so I could purchase some pearls to clutch.”

“He wasn’t sorry, so… neither am I!” Jade chirped. “Are you okay, Dave?”

“Seems like it,” he said, grabbing the hand John offered to help him get to his feet. Everything was going so well until he put weight on his right foot, wincing and nearly toppling over again; only John’s grip on his hand kept him upright. “Fuck.”

“Could be a sprain or a fracture. It’d be best to not put any weight on it until you can get it checked, I think,” Rose said.

“It’s settled then. I’ll get my dad to drive you to the doctor as soon as he is home. Hop on, Dave!” Before he knew it, John was bending down so Dave could climb on his back. He considered protesting for appearance’s sake, but there was no way he was going to walk on that thing, and if he didn’t accept this proposition he’d wind up getting princess carried. So he hopped on, a little offended at how effortlessly John stood up straight again, a little unsure of how close he was allowed to lean until John said, as if reading his mind, “If you lean back that far you’re gonna fall off.”

With a token sigh of resistance, he slumped forward against John, letting his hands fall down his front. The sheer closeness and warmth was so overwhelming, he even let his head rest on John’s shoulder without a thought.

Well, until he noticed Rose smirking at him and Jade giving him a thumbs up. Then he gave it quite a bit of thought as he turned in towards John’s neck, giving the girls the finger.

“Haha, what’s going on?” John asked.

“Lalonde’s jealous she doesn’t get a ride,” Dave replied before they could say anything.

“Why didn’t you say so, Rose? I could carry like, three of you, no problem!” Jade laughed, flexing an arm and giving her biceps a couple pats.

“Oh my. Tickets to the gun show  _and_  a piggyback ride? Christmas has come early this year.” But in spite of her snarky horseshit, Dave could tell from the way John paused that Rose had taken Jade up on her offer. He’d have been pretty surprised if she didn’t. Some things, siblings just know.

“So… wanna race?” Jade suggested.

“I can’t believe you’d taunt me like that. I am carrying a wounded man!”

“Long as you don’t drop me, go ahead,” Dave mumbled.

“Hold on tight then!” John shouted, and Dave complied quickly, because John took off at top speed, knowing he’d need all he had to even have a chance of taking down the juggernaut that was Team Harley-Lalonde.

“Hey! Cheater!” Jade yelled; Dave could swear she was closer on the second word than the first. But he just held on tight. Regardless of the race’s outcome, Dave was pretty sure he’d already won.


End file.
